1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic article surveillance (EAS) label or tag for the prevention or deterrence of unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an EAS label or tag combined with a radiofrequency identification (RFID) label or tag for recordation of data specific to the article and a novel RFID label or tag.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are generally known in the art for the prevention or deterrence of unauthorized removal of articles from a controlled area. In a typical EAS system, EAS markers (tags or labels) are designed to interact with an electromagnetic field located at the exits of the controlled area, such as a retail store. These EAS markers are attached to the articles to be protected. If an EAS tag is brought into the electromagnetic field or “interrogation zone,” the presence of the tag is detected and appropriate action is taken, such as generating an alarm. For authorized removal of the article, the EAS tag can be deactivated, removed or passed around the electromagnetic field to prevent detection by the EAS system.
EAS systems typically employ either reusable EAS tags or disposable EAS tags or labels to monitor articles to prevent shoplifting and unauthorized removal of articles from the store. The reusable EAS tags are normally removed from the articles before the customer exits the store. The disposable tags or labels are generally attached to the packaging by adhesive or are located inside the packaging. These tags typically remain with the articles and must be deactivated before they are removed from the store by the customer. Deactivation devices may use coils which are energized to generate a magnetic field of sufficient magnitude to render the EAS tag inactive. The deactivated tags are no longer responsive to the incident energy of the EAS system so that an alarm is not triggered.
For situations where an article having an EAS tag is to be checked-in or returned to the controlled area, the EAS tag must be activated or re-attached to once again provide theft deterrence. Because of the desirability of source tagging, in which EAS tags are applied to articles at the point of manufacturing or distribution, it is typically preferable that the EAS tags be deactivatable and activatable rather than be removed from the articles. In addition, passing the article around the interrogation zone presents other problems because the EAS tag remains active and can interact with EAS systems in other controlled areas inadvertently activating those systems.
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems are also generally known in the art and may be used for a number of applications, such as managing inventory, electronic access control, security systems, and automatic identification of cars on toll roads. An RFID system typically includes an RFID reader and an RFID device. The RFID reader may transmit a radio-frequency carrier signal to the RFID device. The RFID device may respond to the carrier signal with a data signal encoded with information stored by the RFID device.
The market need for combining EAS and RFID functions in the retail environment is rapidly emerging. Many retail stores that now have EAS for shoplifting protection rely on bar code information for inventory control. RFID offers faster and more detailed inventory control over the bar code. Retail stores already pay a considerable amount for hard tags that are re-useable. Adding RFID technology to EAS hard tags could easily pay for the added cost due to improved productivity in inventory control as well as loss prevention.